princess bella dakota
by ASaviorWillBeThere
Summary: adopted from peace. love. jacob black
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Bella Dakota**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Pack

**Bella POV**

I was running. From what or to what, I was not sure. All I knew was that I was a ten-year-old girl from an asylum on the run. Why I was there, I have visions of the future and know all about vampires, werewolves, and any other mythical creature. My sister and I are special like that. She left the asylum yesterday and told me she would wait for me. Only, she is not here and it reeks like vampire.

Not wanting to be killed, I took off. Amazingly, I was at least as fast as a vampire. But not fast enough. I felt someone jump on my back, and, from the temperature, I knew it was a vampire. I smashed it into a tree and looked around. There were hundreds of newborn vampires fighting. In the middle of a circle of vampires, stood my glowing sister, Cleo. Knowing what she was doing, I concentrated all of my strength on burning vampires. There was a screech and we both opened our eyes to a field of little fires. Cleo ran toward me, and, leaping over fires, jumped into my arms. When my mom put us in the asylum (we did the glowing thing and made things levitate), I was five and Cleo was one, so I promised to take care of my little sister. Getting caught in the southern vampire wars was not protecting her.

"Come on," I said, my voice could easily be mistaken for that of a vampire. "Let's go somewhere safer."

_**2 Days Later**_

We were running through the lush, green forests of La Push, Washington, when I smelled werewolves.

"Hide, Cleo," I hissed. Why did we have to have a problem on my birthday, like, really?

Cleo climbed up a tree and out of view. I just stood there, waiting.

Ten people walked into the clearing I was in. "Who are you?" the leader asked.

"I will tell you when you tell me who all of you are."

So he pointed everyone out to me. "That is Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Leah. I am Jacob Black," he said his name like he expected me to bow down to him

"Okay. I am Isabella Lee Dakota." Everyone gasped when they found out my name. I motioned for Cleo to come down from the top of the tallest tree. She jumped down and landed right next to me. "This is Cleo Mary Dakota." Everyone just stared at us like we were royalty. Well, I guess we are royalty because it has been our family that has ruled the tribe forever.

"What up, pups?" Cleo asked the pack, much to their amazement.

"Yeah, Fido, what do you pups want?"

"I am going to like these girls," Leah said.

"Nothing is up, princesses, w-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?" Cleo and I yelled at this Jacob. We started shaking violently, but Cleo calmed down with the help of Leah. I, on the other hand, exploded into a tiny, smaller than a normal sized wolf, pitch black wolf.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Quil yelled.

Shut up, Quil, I thought. None of us expected what happened next.

"WOW! I JUST HEARD BELLA IN MY HEAD! She told me to shut u- Oh," he finished with a blush. The entire pack laughed at him.

It was then that everyone saw Leah sitting on the ground, comforting a crying Cleo.

"My *sniff* sister *sniff* is a *sniff* giant *sniff* WOLF *sniff*, and you *sniff* guys are *sniff* laughing your *sniff* HEADS OFF!" she managed to get out.

Cleo, I thought, it is okay, I made them laugh.

She jumped when she heard my voice in her head.

As soon as Cleo stopped crying, I was calm enough to phase back. Amazingly, my wolf was small enough that I still had my clothes on. Imagine that, a black wolf running around with clothes on.

"God, Bella, you are smaller than us, the youngest in the pack," Collin said, pointing at himself and Brady.

"You are not the youngest anymore, I am only eleven," I told them.

"Oh, that is new, eleven, female, and alpha of the Quileute pack." The pack, minus Leah, stared at Jacob in shock.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"Bella is Charlie Dakota's long lost daughter. She is the alpha, and, when she finishes school, the leader of the tribe," he explained.

"Hey, I am smarter than your average kid. I have skipped first, second, fourth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and eleventh grade."

The boys stared at me in shock. "WHAT?" they yelled at me

"My sister and I are special. Our mom freaked out when I was five, I had already skipped first and second grade and was in third, and put us in an asylum. I was taught at my level there and they were amazed at my progress and I kept skipping grades. Plus, I had more free time and had lessons whenever I felt like it. I have already graduated school."

"FREAK!" Quil yelled out as a joke.

All of the boys slapped his head. "That is our leader. Be quiet!" Seth told him.

"It is okay, I know it was a joke," I said, earning a few looks from the boys. "What?"

"Normal, new werewolves have temper issues and that should have set you off," Jake said.

"Well it didn't. Don't you guys know the legends? The Dakota family is not your normal family. They are the only family that has the females phase, so Leah is also part of our family, along with Seth and Jared, his sister, Angela is close to phasing." The boys looked, shocked, between Leah, Seth, Jared, Cleo, and me.

"The Dakota family is also separated into ranks that lead the pack. I am the alpha, Cleo will be the beta, but, until then, Leah is the beta. When Cleo phases, Leah is third. Then it goes, Seth is fourth, Jared fifth, and you, Jacob Black, are actually the farthest from the Dakota blood line and are last." Everyone laughed at how far from alpha Jacob now was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Bella Dakota**

Chapter 2: Life is Not Always What it Seems

**Bella POV**

"Okay, well my sister and I have not seen our father in six years, so, we will be back soon," I said and we left to go see our father.

Leah followed us and showed us where he lived. We walked in to see Father sitting on a couch, taking to another man. Leah led us in, everyone in the wolf pack was knew him well, so it would not be weird for her to just walk in. "Chief Dakota, I have some people you have to meet," Leah said.

My father walked toward us. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I am Isabella and my sister is Cleo," I told him. Realization flashed across his face.

"Bella, Cle, my daughters?" We nodded. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Mama put us in an asylum because we are 'special'. We didn't like it and ran away," Cleo spoke for the first time for our father.

"Why, she knew you guys would be special. You come from a line of the most powerful werewolves in the tribe. Why would she do that?" He was annoyed at Lauren now.

"Because we did this," Cleo said. We immediately started glowing and then everything, including poor Leah, was floating.

"Oh my god," the other man said. I realized it was Harry Clearwater, a tribe elder and Leah's father.

"Harry, do you know what this means?" Dad asked him.

"Yes," he said, still shocked.

"Who is the alpha of the pack, Leah?" Dad asked.

"Your daughter," she said, pointing at me.

Dad looked amazed. "You are so young. How is that possible?"

"Um… Jacob Black called us princesses, which neither of us likes being called. We want to be normal kids and not have people bowing down to us," I explained.

"Okay. Just, call the pack here," Dad said.

"Got it," I said and went out to phase. I howled and soon heard everyone in my head. _"Everyone to my house," I said in my alpha tone._

"_Okay," everyone replied._

Within ten minutes, everyone was at my house. "What is the matter?" Paul asked.

Harry and my dad looked at each other. My dad spoke, "Back when our tribe first was moved here, the chief had two daughters." Everyone looked at Cleo and me. "The daughters were strikingly beautiful," check, "had powers," check, "and were named Isabella and Cleo." Check and check. "The daughters had this one power to make anything they wanted to happen, happen if they worked together." Cleo and I thought of the pack floating, and they did. "One would turn into a werewolf at a young age," check, "when the other would calm down and change later," check. "When both are phased, they will be eight and eleven. Within a year of both of their phases, there will be a fight between all kinds, werewolves, vampires, pixies, fairies, humans, and hybrids."

"So, are you trying to tell us that once Cleo phases, less than a year from now, there is going to be a huge battle?" Quil asked. Harry and my dad nodded.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Embry asked.

"Yes, if the daughters can win the hearts of every leader of each kind." Great all of the pressure is on the two of us.

"Well, Cleo's birthday is tomorrow, so, maybe she will phase then and we can start immediately going everywhere to win the hearts of the leaders," I said.

"Actually, you can start today. The closest leader is in Alaska, so you have at least two days time until you get there," Harry said.

"Great, then we can leave in an hour. Leah, Paul, Embry, and Seth can come with us. Sam, you are in charge of the rest of the pack. Guys that are coming, go get packed. Don't bring a lot, we are running. Cleo, go pack our bags, I have to do something. Oh, and Jake, come with me," I said. Everyone was running as fast as they could to get finished.

"Jake, you build stuff, right?" I asked as we walked into his garage.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's good, because you are helping me build metal frames to go on each wolf's back to hold their things."

"Wait, were are we getting the metal and how do we know how big to make it," he asked.

"One sec," I said and then there was a huge stack of steel and replicas of Leah, Paul, Embry, Seth, me/Cleo in wolf form.

"That should do it," I said. Jake's jaw dropped.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Yeah, have powers, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, let's get to work."

_**Half an Hour Later**_

"Yes, we finished, Jake," I cheered.

"You're not bad at building for a young kid," he said.

"Um… Thanks."

"Well, I have to go finish packing, Jake," I said and darted out of the garage, the frames in my hands.

My sister was in our room, just finishing closing the last bag. I looked around the room, it was almost bare. "God, Cleo, did you pack the entire room in those bags?"

"Yeah, almost." Only Cleo does that.

"How much money do we have?" I asked. We would need a lot.

"Um, five million, six hundred thirty-seven thousand, five hundred," she said like it was perfectly normal for us to have that much money.

"Good, now let's get going."

We ran outside and met Leah, Seth, Embry, and Paul in the woods.

"Okay," I said, pulling out the frames. "When you phase, Cleo and I are going to put these on you guys," I explained.

"Uh, what is the little basket-like thing for?" Embry asked.

"We have to carry Cleo and for extra space to put your bags," I said. They acted like it was perfectly normal to be wolf with these giant metal things on your backs.

They phased and I a frame on each of them then showed Cleo how to secure it. After doing the straps on Embry, Leah, and Paul, I phased for Cleo to put it on me. It was Embry's turn to carry Cleo first, so she got in the basket and grabbed on as tight as she could as we ran. By the time we stopped to sleep, Embry and Seth had carried Cleo. Leah and I set up a tent then went to go find a town to get a cake for Cleo's birthday tomorrow. We did not expect what we found next.


End file.
